


Seasonal

by tiny_white_hats



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_white_hats/pseuds/tiny_white_hats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow has been in love four times in her life, once for each season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasonal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I'd made it to S7, so my understanding of the Kennedy/Willow relationship might be a bit iffy, but I think, after having seen S7, that it's passable.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just playing pretend.

Thinking of spring makes Willow think of Tara. Springtime means fresh starts and beginnings, a beautiful girl reviving her dying heart, and falling in love again.

She met Tara in her darkest winter, but as the days passed, they watched each other heal, bloom, and grow, like the first blossoms in April.

It’s bittersweet, because spring tastes like tragedy, too, like losing Buffy, Oz, Buffy (again), Tara, and herself, and she can’t separate springtime’s rebirth from its loss anymore.

She misses spring, because now, when she thinks of its perfect warmth, she remembers Tara’s cold, dead hand in her own.

*  


All Kennedy gets is summer, brief, hot, and replaceable, because Kennedy never really got Willow. They had one great summer, and it was nice, really, but Willow never loved her. 

Kennedy was all sun and fire, but Willow missed the moon and earth and being grounded. She would need support Kennedy could never give, but then, for one, bright summer, she just wanted to live. Kennedy lived loudly and brightly and brought Willow with her.

It was fiery and passionate, just what Willow needed, for a little while.

She’d been expecting it to fade, and it died with the summer.

*  


Willow and Xander play in the leaves every autumn. Once upon a time, Jesse was there, but he’s been gone for a while now. 

When they were younger, innocent, raking piles of leaves, just to destroy them, Willow loved Xander. Now, she feels like Atlas with a rake in her hand, and Willow knows she’s always loved Xander, but she’s never been in love with him.

After they’re done raking, they’ll drink cocoa together, watching falling leaves ruin all their hard work. Together, they’ll remember everyone they’ve lost, waiting for the final leaves to die and for winter to arrive.

*  


In winter, Willow remembers falling in love with Oz. She imagines, watching snow fall outside her room in Cleveland, that, somewhere, Oz is watching too.

In high school, she’d believed that they’d spend every Christmas together, watching the snow, holding each other tight. But by next Christmas, he was gone.

Even now, every time it snows, Willow sits on her windowsill and remembers a quiet boy with the moon in his eyes, who taught her how to love. He was everything to her, once, and she still can’t forget, still misses him. 

This winter, Willow thinks she’ll go to Tibet.

fin.


End file.
